


Sheltered

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha Finn, M/M, Omega Jimmy, Original Male Character - Freeform, Shifters, SnowleopardCas, SnowleopardJimmy, TigerDean, TigerFInn, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy Novak have spent the last ten years locked away by their father after their mother murdered for her pelt.When their father turns up murdered in their home, they are discovered hiding by the police.With no living relatives, they are sent to live in a group home.
Relationships: Castiel Novak/ Dean Winchester Jimmy Novak/ Finn Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am posting a new chapter on the weekend so subscribe to know when there is a new chapter

**** ****

**“911 what is your emergency?”**

**“Someone has broken into my home,”**

**“What is your address?”**

**“Sir?” Sir?”**

***scuffling and yelling.***

**“NO, Please…………..”**

***LINE DISCONNECTS***

  
  


The sound of sirens filled the air as the police rushed to address the dispatched traced, Zachariah Novak. Everyone knew who he was. He became the neighborhood recluse after his wife was murdered for her pelt. He kept to himself, hidden away in the house, only coming out to get the mail and packages that were delivered. 

The front door was wide open when the police showed up with their guns drawn as they made their way through the doorway — announcing themselves as they walked through the house. 

Zachariah was lying face down in the kitchen surrounded by a pool of blood. The officers looked at each other, one calling for an ambulance just as they heard a thump coming from upstairs. 

They slowly made their way up to check out the noise, hearing whispering coming from behind one of the doors, they made their way down the hall to where the sound could be heard. 

“Come out with your hands up,” the officer yelled out like he was trained to do. When he came to the door where the noise had been coming from, a hand on the knob. 

The door opened slowly. The officer didn't know what to expect as he held his gun at the ready. With the door completely open, he was greeted with two pairs of bright blue eyes looking at up at him. 

“We aren't going to hurt you, are you two ok?” the officer asked, holstering his gun and putting his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt them. He took in their disgruntled appearance: messy black hair, light gray shirt, and dark sweats. 

The two nodded in sync but didn't make a move to say anything. The officers looked at each other, nodding one of them stepped out of the room to call for social services to come and get the boys. 

  
They had to be at least ten or eleven years old.  
  


“Did you hear anything?” the officer asked, crouching down so that he was on their level, to be less intimidating. 

They shook their heads, looking down from their huddled position, one of them clutching tightly to the other. 

“It's going to be ok, is your Mom around?”

They shook their heads. The officer could tell they were scared.

The officer asked if they wanted anything while they waited for someone to come and talk to them, they shook their heads.

It took over an hour for the Social Services to show up. When she finally did show up, she looked down at the crime scene that was being processed for evidence, wondering what could have happened. But she wouldn't worry about that. Her main focus was somewhere in the house.

“Where are they?” she asked while stepping around the crime scene to the officer in charge. 

“Upstairs, in their room, I'll show you,” The officer said as he held a hand out, gesturing in the direction of the stairs. 

They headed up the stairs while the officer was telling the social worker that the boys were timid, and they hid under the bed when they went to check on them. She said it was okay. She didn't mind dealing with shy shifters. 

As they made their way to the bedroom, the worker stopped and looked at a photo hanging on the wall. It took a moment, but she suddenly recognized the woman as the shifter that was murdered for her pelt ten years ago. She shook her head, no wonder these two were so scared. They must have been terrified after hearing the noises coming from downstairs and then suddenly having strange people in their home. 

  
  


The officer peeked under the bed and was surprised by what he saw — motioning for the Social worker to look just as he shined his flashlight under the bed. Doing so caused a hissing sound to break the silence in the room.

“Hi, I'm Pamela. Can you tell me your names?” she asked, peeking under the bed. 

She looked back up at the officer and then again under the bed she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two Snow Leopards were hissing under the bed. 

“No way?” Pamela said, surprised, “they are a myth!”

“Or so we thought,” the officer replied in equal disbelief.

Pamela looked back under the bed, she smiled at them as they were curled up, still hissing a bit but not as much as they were when they first looked under the bed. She asked for their names again and for them to come out so they all could talk about what happened, what was going to happen to them. 

They did eventually come out, after more coercing. One at a time, the boys crawled out, shifting back into human form once they were completely out. 

“Do you know what happened?” Pamela asked. 

“No,” they whispered in unison. 

“Names?” she asked, hoping to get more out of them once they were more comfortable. 

They looked at each other and did a small nod to one another. 

“I'm Jimmy, and he’s Cas,” the boy, Jimmy, said in a soft voice but just loud enough for them to hear. 

Pamela had them sit on the bed while she explained that their father was dead and that since they had no other family, they would be going with her to her car and then home for shifters like them. 

Their father had told them that this would happen if anything happened to him. He had hoped they were adults when he died so that they wouldn't end up in a group home. 

  
  


Pamela took in their appearance, worry written on her face.  
  
“When was the last time you boys been out of the house?” a question which made both boys look at each other, the slightly smaller one clinging to his twin’s shirt, biting his lip nervously.

  
“Not since our mother died,” Jimmy responded. 

That made sense to Pamela, if their mother were a Snow Leopard too, of course, their father would hide them away. She had them pack up some of their clothes, what little they had, and a few things they wanted to take with them. Pamela made sure they put shoes on the first snow had started, and it was cold out. 

When Pam took the boys outside their house, the two had looked on, their faces full of fear and awe. They hadn’t been outside the house in ten years. A siren whooped, causing the boys to jumped, nearly shifting out of defense. Both of them breathing heavy, Pamela quickly moved them a bit faster to her car. They still looked terrified when she got them in the car, watching them cling to each other while making sure they put on their sear blets. 

Pamela tried to get the boys to talk on the drive to the Social Services building, but they were in awe of everything around them as they spoke to each other in low whispers. They would look at Pamela when she asked something, but they wouldn't answer. Not giving up, she would at least find out how old they were. 

“Sixteen,” Jimmy answered. 

Pamela was a bit surprised. She thought they were a lot younger based on what they looked.  
  
People didn’t know much about snow leopards, due to none seen in years. Aside from them being small cats, Pamela didn’t think their feline size would affect the human shifter side.

After a short drive, they pulled up to the Social Services building. The boys looked at Pamela as she got out of the car, opening the back door for them to get out. One at a time, Jimmy first with Cas behind him, clinging to his brother’s shirt, as they got their things from the trunk and followed Pamela into the building. 

There were two other people in the building working the night shift. It was something that put into place that way the children didn't stay the night at the police station. The workers got paid overtime, so most people didn't mind working overnight.

Pamela showed the boys where they could sit and wait for her while she figures out where they were going. 

Jimmy wrapped and arm around Cas, hugging him close to comfort his twin. 

“Do you think it was the same person who killed mama?” Cas whispered. 

“I don't know, keep quiet,” Jimmy replied.

Pamela headed over to her desk but could still see the twins from where she was as she looked through her lists of group homes. Looking for the one that was for big cat shifters seemed like a better option. She figured they would be the safest there due to the feline relation. She called and spoke with the man who ran the house, asking if he had room for two more. He told her to bring them down that he had plenty of room for them.

She explained over the phone about what happened and that the boys were timid and scared. That was because they hadn’t been out of the house in years. It may take a while for them to warm up to people.

  
  


He said it was fine and not his first time with skittish kids. Pamela laughed. She had brought him a few of the kids. Pamela said they would be there in a few hours. She wanted to see if she could get the boys to talk. 

“Ok, so I found a place for you both,” Pamela said with a chair in hand, moving it, so she was sitting down in front of them. 

They looked at her and waited for her to go on. 

“I was hoping you could tell me anything you heard,” she said. 

“We didn't hear anything,” Jimmy said. 

“Ok, if you are ready, we can go. I'm sure you both are tired, you can sleep in the car,” she said. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Jimmy asked, truly curious about the lack of tiredness she wasn’t displaying despite it being late at night. 

“Nah, I'm an owl. I like the night,” she said with a smile, holding her hand out, hoping one of them would take it. 

They stood in unison, picking up their bags to follow Pamela to the car. 

Twenty minutes into the drive is when Pamela heard soft snores coming from the back seat. She felt bad for them after being locked away with both parents gone. Now off to live with a bunch of strangers. 

As Pamela pulled up to the house, Sonny, the man who ran the place, was waiting outside. She gave a wave as he walked down to the car to greet Pamela and the boys.

“Hey, Sonny. They fell asleep,” she said, getting out of the car and closing the door quietly. 

“How are they holding up?” Sonny asked, peeking through the window to catch a glimpse of his new house guests. Taking in their sleeping forms as Pamela answered his question. 

“I don't know, they haven't said anything,” she said, folding her arms across her chest, looking in the same direction as him, the sleeping boys curled up close to one another.

Sonny asked for their names and who was who, but Pamela had a hard time telling either one of them apart. He also asked what kind of shifters they were. Pamela didn't say anything, rubbing her arms anxiously. She wasn't sure if he would believe her or not. 

“No way, I thought they are all extinct,” Sonny said, letting out a low whistle as to not wake the sleeping felines. 

“They are the last two. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn’t seen the shift myself,” Pamela replied. 

Sonny shook his head in disbelief, Pamela ducked her head back into the car while Sonny wrapped his head around that fact the last two Snow Leopards in the world were right here in front of him. 

“Boys, wake up. We are here,” Pamela said gently. 

Jimmy opened his eyes first, blinking in confusion until he recognized the women in front of him. He turned with a hand raised, shaking Cas gently to wake him up. Cas sighed in his sleep, just before his eyes opened as well. He grabbed hold of Jimmy as the two got out of the car. He was following Jimmy, who moved his brother, so he was behind him. Sonny introduced himself. They didn’t say anything, looking him up and down and sniffing the air. 

“Follow me. I'll show you to your room. You have roommates,” Sonny told them as they walked up the steps and opened the door for them, only to turn around and notice they weren’t behind him. 

They didn't move from there spot. The boys just looked around and up at the house. It was pretty big. They could smell all kinds of different animals and shifters. It was a lot to take in, Cas tugged on Jimmy’s shirt like he does when he is nervous, Jimmy looked at his brother and gave a slight shake of his head, Cas looked down. 

“Boys, you have to go with Sonny now. I will be ok,” Pamela said from just behind them, making a slight shooing motion for them to go. She wasn’t trying to get rid of them. If anything, she wished she could take them home with her, but this is where they needed to be for the time being. 

Jimmy took Cas by the hand as they walked up the steps. Sonny gave them a soft smile. They turned and looked at Pamela. She waved with her hand to go on. They stepped over the threshold. They jumped when the door shut behind them, Sonny told them to follow him and that he was going to take them to their room. Their roommates may still be awake. He could introduce them. 

Jimmy and Cas weren't paying attention; the fight or flight instinct was starting to take over. They were terrified, and they didn't know what to do. Moving from the only home, they had known their whole lives, to an office building, and now this place with all the weird smells? It was all too much! When Sonny opened the bedroom door, the boys shifted and ran straight under a bed. 

Sonny peeked under the bed, the cats hissed and swatted at him. He backed up and looked at the other two boys in the room. 

“So those are your new roommates,” Sonny said, answering the unasked question.

“They seem nice,” one of the boys said, smiling from his spot on the top bunk bed. 

“Shut up, Dean,” the other boy said from his bed on the bottom. 

  
  


Peeking his head under his bed to see the two cats curled up and growling, he sat back up and sighed. Grabbing his pillow and blanket before moving to the other set of bunks, There’s was no way he was going to listen to the growling sounds coming from under his bed all night.

“Sorry, Finn. You ok moving for the night?” Sonny asked, feeling bad the boy had to switch beds, but there wasn't much they could do right now, they had to come out sometime. 

“Yeah, it's fine, I don't mind,” he said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Sonny grabbed the boy's bags and placed them inside the door. He said goodnight to the boys before shutting the door. 

Dean jumped down from the top bunk with ease. He wanted to see his new roommates. Getting down on his knees, he leaned down so that he could at least take a peek under the bed. Only to be greeted by the swipe of a paw and the sound of hissing. Avoiding the claws, he almost fell over while backing away, Finn laughed at his brother. 

“We aren't going to hurt you,” Dean cooed gently as not to startle the already scared felines. “You can come out.” 

Dean smiled when he saw a little head poke out from under the bed, the smile fading when the cat hissed at him before retreating to the safety under the bed.

“I guess they told you,” Finn said, laughing that his brother thought it would be so easy.

“Shut up,” Dean said, climbing back up on to his bed, glaring at his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny knocked on the door gently not to startle their new house guest, Dean, and Finn, they were already up getting dressed. They looked at the bunk, an arm, leg, and some messy hair was poking out from under the bed. Sonny told Dean and Finn to come down for breakfast that they could come back and check on the twins before they left for school. They nodded, looking back to see the arm and leg moved back under the bed. 

Cas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then smacked his head on the frame of the bed forgetting where he had fallen asleep he let out a yelp, Jimmy startled by the sounds his brother made in turn smacked his head on the frame, he growled and rubbed his head. 

“You ok?” Jimmy whispered to Cas, still rubbing his head, checking over his brother the best he could in the cramped courters.

“No, not at all,” Cas voice thick with tears, he wiped his eyes, trying not to cry. 

Jimmy tried to comfort Cas, which proved to be difficult, given where they were. He patted Cas on the hand, giving him a reassuring smile. His bladder screaming at him to get up and got to the bathroom. 

“I have to pee,” Jimmy whispered.

Cas nodded in agreement. They were under the bed all night scared to come out. They weren't sure what was going to happen next. 

Jimmy peeked out to see if anyone was in the room, the coast was clear, he slid out, standing up and stretching, helping Cas when he finally made his way out. 

The door opened they were greeted by two identical boys, Jimmy and Cas both backed up, but the call of nature was too strong for them to scurry back under the bed at that moment. They all stood there staring at each other, no one making a move. 

“You hungry?” Dean finally asked after a few minutes of staring, holding up a plate. He was worried they wouldn't come out, so he brought a plate of food up for them. He figured they might come out for that. 

“I have to pee,” Jimmy said. Making sure Cas was behind him. 

Cas clinging to Jimmy’s shirt, waiting to see what was going to happen if he needed to shift and go hind under the bed or if they were going to make it to the bathroom.

“Through that door, we have our own,” Finn said, pointing to the door across the room.

Jimmy grabbed Cas by the arm dragging him with him. They went into the bathroom to pee. 

Shutting the door and locking it, both boys breathed a sigh of relief when they were done washing their hands. Jimmy peeked out of the door. The boys were still in the room, whispering to each other. Jimmy shut the door taking a deep breath looking at Cas. 

“Back under the bed?” Cas asked. His stomach growled, he was hungry, and he was pretty sure Jimmy was too, as scared as Cas was he want to eat something. 

“Back under the bed,” Jimmy said, opening the door and shifting, they both scurried under the bed. 

“Hey! that's my bed, get out from under there,” Finn yelled, peeking back under the bed they didn't hiss or growl just looked at him with curiosity. 

“Come on, please? I promise Dean, and I won't hurt you,” he said, trying to coax them out so they could meet them and see that they weren't going to be hurt. 

Finn looked at Dean. Dean sighed and got down on his hands and knees looking under the bed, in the daylight he could see them better if Dean shifted he could understand them even better luckily he didn't need a full shift to use his cat eyes. 

Dean stood up and looked at Finn, “dude, they are Snow Leopards, that's why they won't come out,” Dean said. Surprised that Sonny didn't tell them what kind they were, it also made sense as to why they were so shy. 

“No, they are not. Snow leopards have died out from poaching,” Finn said. His brother was an idiot. There was no way that their new roommates were Snow leopards, he got down on the floor for a better look using his Tiger eyes to see under the bed. 

“Holy shit,” he said, looking at Dean. He ducked back down to look again. 

Finn and Dean wanted to come up with a plan to get the boys from under the bed, but they needed to go to school, Sonny told them he would keep trying, and when Dean and Finn got home they could try if they weren't out yet. 

Jimmy and Cas made their way out after everyone left, and they heard the car going down the dirt road. 

They both stretched and looked around, sniffing the air checking out the new smells — two sets of bunk beds, two dressers, two lamps. Their roommates seemed organized all their stuff was in order. Two sets of shoes tucked under the bed, everything lined up on the dresser. Cas opened the closest one side had been cleared for him and Jimmy to hang their clothes. Jimmy grabbed their bags that were still sitting where Sonny had set them the night before. Cas started unpacking his stuff when his stomach growled he looked at the plate of bacon and toast it was cold by now, but he didn't care. He grabs two pieces and handing one to Jimmy they ate while they put their stuff away. 

They made their bunks moving Finns pillow and blanket back on to his bed, making it for him, they did feel bad making him sleep in a different bed, this was their way of saying they were sorry. 

Hearing the rumble of the car, they shifted and scurried back under their bunk this time. They listen to boots across the hardwood floor, making it's way up the stairs. They hurried back as far as they could press against the wall, Cas scooted as close to Jimmy as he could, Jimmy places his head on Cas’ to help calm him. They didn't know what to expect. They were in a strange place with a bunch of different smells. 

The door to the room opened, and the boot thudded across the floor and then stopped, 

“Boys?” Sonny asked. He waited a few seconds for a response. 

No answer, Sonny sighed and knelt, he getting too old for this. He groaned, laying flat on his stomach, looking under the wrong set of bunk beds. Sonny laughed a bit, turning his head, spotting them under the bed. He smiled at them. At least they stopped hissing. 

From what he had read, Snow Leopards are shy and not aggressive. He told them that they needed to come out so he could explain the rules to them and make sure they understood. Getting up off the floor, Sonny Sat down on the bed and waited for the boys to come out. 

Eventually, he saw a hand stick out from under the bed followed by the rest of a body, and then e second one. The boys didn't say anything. They looked at the floor, shifting uncomfortably under Sonny’s gaze. 

“Ok, who’s who?” Sonny asked. 

“I'm Jimmy, he’s Cas,” Jimmy replied, pointing to himself and then his brother, pushing Cas behind him a little bit more that way, Sonny couldn't hurt him. 

“Nice to meet you both, to start, you have a private bathroom. You can sort out with Dean and Finn the cleaning.” Sonny said. Trying not to scare them back under the bed. 

He asked them to follow him that he would show them around the house so they could know where everything was. Jimmy took Cas’ hand, making sure his brother stayed with him at all times. They had been each other’s company for so long they didn't know any different. 

“I got the rules written down all over the house,” Sonny said, handing them a sheet of paper that had the rules on it for them to keep. 

**House Rules**

  * **Everyone has chores**



  * **No Violence**


  * No bullying


  * You do your laundry


  * All homework is to be done before lights out


  * Lights out is at 11::00 no exceptions


  * No food left in the room, bring down and wash dishes


  * Breakfast is at 6:30 am


  * All Grooming is to be done in the bathroom


  * 5:30 wake up call


  * Everyone goes to school unless you are sick


  * Dinner is at 7:00 pm


  * Larger Cats are only to shift outside



Jimmy read over the rules and handed it to Cas, who looked it over too nodding. Sonny wanted to show them around the house before the other boys got back. 

Sonny took the boys around the house, Cas clinging to Jimmy when it was time to show them the barn they were going to help Dean and Finn clean the stalls and feed the horses. They had never seen a horse outside of a bool. Sonny said he would have Dean and Finn show them when they got home.

‘’’I am sorry about your dad,” Sonny said, sitting the boys on the couch in the living room. 

They nodded Cas sniffed. Jimmy wrapped his arm around him in comfort. Cas was a bit more sensitive than Jimmy was. Jimmy always thought it was because he was younger, and their father picked on him more but hit Jimmy more often then he would Cas. Jimmy would take it as long as he Cas wasn't hurt. 

“It's fine,” Jimmy said, pulling Cas closer. 

“I gotta go get the other boys in a few hours, you can hang out in your room, watch TV, if you want,” Sonny said. 

They decided to go back up to there room they didn’t watch TV, their father said it rots the brain and makes people dumb, they spent their days reading and doing educational things the internet had a ton of restrictions on it so they couldn't do much but homework research. 

Sonny said he had a few books they could read to pass the time while they waited for the other boys to get home. They told him thank you, but they brought their own as they headed up Cas hanging onto Jimmy shirt as he has always done. 

They were curled up on the bottom bunk when Sonny came up to tell them he was going to get the other boys, and he would be back soon. He didn't bother to ask them to stay inside; they were scared to go out. 

Jimmy watched the van go down the road anxiety filled him as he thought about the other boys coming back soon, Cas stretched and rubbed his eyes. 

“Jimmy, what do you think is going to happen to us?” Cas asked. 

“I don't know, but as long as we are together, it doesn't matter,” he replied, sitting down next to his brother. 

They heard the car coming back up the dirt road, Cas shifted and scurried back under the bad. Jimmy sat on the bed and opened the book he was reading there was nothing they could do about it they were going to have to accept the fact that they were now orphans. 

A few minutes later the door opened slowly, Dean and Finn peered in, not wanting to frighten their roommates, seeing Jimmy sitting on the bed they walked in. 

“Hey,” they said in unison. 

“Hello,” Jimmy said back, looking at them both. They were attractive. Jimmy thought to himself both had brown hair, beautiful green eyes; they were tall but not too tall, muscular. Jimmy looked away from the boys. His cheek flushed he didn't know what this feeling was, his heartbeat quickened his pants were a bit tighter in the front.

“I'm Finn, this is Dean,” he said, pointing to himself and then his brother. 

“I'm Jimmy, and Cas is under the bed,” he replied, pointing a small mew came from under the bed in response. 

“You can come out,” Jimmy said, peeking under the bed, looking at his brother. Cas came out he stayed in cat form, jumping up on the bed and rubbing his face on Jimmy’s, purring. 

Jimmy smiled and patted his brother on the head. Cas shifted looked at Dean and Finn. They both were attractive. It was hard to tell them apart like Cas and Jimmy. They were identical.

Cas shifted and scooted close to Jimmy, Dean smiled at him, and Finn gave a small wave. 

“Hello,” Cas said softly, looking down at his lap. 

“Hi, we have homework, so we might be talking to each other, and we do it on the floor,” Finn said. Looking around, they had roommates before, and they were jerks, so he was hoping Jimmy and Cas would be cool with it. 

“Ok, we won't get in your way,” Jimmy said. Leaning back against the wall. He started to reread his book, and Cas grabbed his book too and opened it. 

Dean and Finn grabbed their books and notebooks spread it out on the floor and started working asking each other questions about the math they both didn't fully understand. Cas looked up and leaned over to see what they were working on. Jimmy pushed him back, shaking his head to stay out of it if they wanted help, they could ask. 

Dean and Finn were doing the math when Dean was complaining that he was never going to understand, Cas offered to help if he wanted help. 

“Yesh, that would be great. “Dean said scooting over so Cas could sit next to him. 

Cas got down and laid next to Dean taking the math book and looking at the problem they were working on, Cas sniffed Dean when he leaned in closer, everything in Cas was screaming that this guy was an Alpha, and Cas wanted him. He cleared his throat before continuing to explain the problem. 

“How do you know so much?” Dean asked. 

“We were homeschool, spent all our time studying,” Cas replied. He blushed a bit when Dean's hand brushed his. 

“That had to suck, being stuck in the house all the time,” Dean replied, he would rather be outside than locked in the house being a tiger he was too big to shift inside Sonny would get mad. 

There was a knock on the door Cas scrambled to get up off the floor and climb back on the bunk next to Jimmy. Dean looked at Finn it was just Sonny telling them it was time to do their chores, Cas and Jimmy were to help too, they put on their socks and shoes and jackets, following Dean and Finn down the stairs. 

“Look who come out,” Cole teased. He looked at them like they were prey more people for him to torment.

Jimmy and Cas backed up, he smelled weird they had never smelled anything like him before. They weren't sure what to do. Dean told Cole to back off; they were shy and needed time. Cole said whatever and went about his chores in the house. He wasn't made for the cold. 

Dean and Finn told them it was ok and just to stay close to them. The snow was coming down in large flakes. Jimmy and Cas looked around in awe. They hadn’t been out in the snow in a long time. They loved playing in the snow. 

“You just watch what we do, ok?” Dean said. 

“Ok,” they replied in unison. 

Dean and Finn opened the barn door, the smell of hey and livestock was strong the boys covered their noses, Dean and Finn laughed a little they did the same thing when they first went into the barn. 

They showed them how to pet the horses and where to stand to they wouldn't get kicked since horses are prey animals; they can be a bit jumpy. Dean explained, patting the horse on the snout. He waved the boys over to pet the horse. Cas reached out and then pulled his hand away when the horse snorted. Dean smiled, taking Cas gently by the hand, leading him to the horse. 

“Wow,” Cas said, smiling. 

He looked at Jimmy, Finn was doing the same thing with him. Jimmy had a smile on his face too.

“Our dad never let us out after our mom was killed,” Cas said softly not wanting Jimmy to hear what he was saying, Jimmy didn't like talking about their mom it made him upset.

  
  


“I'm sorry, our mom died too when we were little,” Dean replied, opening the stall so he could clean it out, there were only two horses so it shouldn’t take them too long to clean them out. 

Dean helped Cas while Finn helped Jimmy, showing them what to do with the horses while they cleaned out the stalls. Cas was having a hard time lifting the old hay out, so Dean did that while Cas sprinkled out the new hey, made sure they had fresh water since to gray water was frozen on top.

  
  


“Can we keep it from freezing?” Jimmy asked, worried about them not getting enough water

“Nah, they will be ok,” Finn replied, leading the horse into the stall. 

Benny came running in yelling for Dean that Cole had Alfie in a headlock and won't let him go until he says he will do all of Coles chores foe the week. Jimmy and Cas looked at each other as Dean and Finn went running out of the barn. Cas and Jimmy mad sure the stalls were shut so the horses couldn't get out and ran after Dean and Finn. 

They could hear yelling. They ran towards the noise to see what was going on. One boy had the other in a headlock. Dean was screaming for him to let the boy go. Cole had a grin on his face looking at Dean and Finn. 

“I said, let him go!” Dean demanded. He was tired of Cole always picking on the smaller kids, Sonny had given him more punishments than one else in the house, and he still was an asshole. 

“Not until he agrees,” Cole said. He is holding tighter to Alfie's neck. 

“No,” Alfie gritted out through his teeth, shifting, making Cole lose his grip. 

A tan, muscular cat with long tufts of fur on its ears stood before them hissing at Cole, who back up glaring at the cat annoyed that Alfie had shifted before he got what he wanted. Alfie took off into the woods by the house, Cole shook his head, shifting too into a Cheetah took off after Alfie. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Finn yelled. This happened more often than, not Cole would catch up to the smaller boys because he could sprint but wasn't good at the long-distance running, Sonny would find him warn out at the bottom of a tree while the other boy was laying on the limb up high. 

Sonny and another boy came running out, he asked where they went Finn and Dean pointed in the direction the boys ran, Sonny told Aaron, Cas, and Jimmy to stay put he didn't want them getting lost they weren't familiar with the property and could be dangerous. 

They nodded and went back up to the porch and stood there waiting for everyone to come back. Aaron introduced himself to the twins. They said hello, but that was him. They both jumped when they heard a roar. 

“Don't worry, that's just Dean and Finn talking to each other,” Aaron said, seeing the terror on the twin’s faces. 

Jimmy looked at Cas when he grabbed Jimmy’s hand the sound of the roar echoing through the property both terrified and excited them. They were excited to see what Dean and Finn were. 

“Jimmy?” Cas whispered. 

Jimmy looked down at his brother, and smiled looking where Cas was pointing they watched Sonny walk up carrying a very tired Cole, Benny, and Alfie behind them, followed by two huge tigers. They look on their faces must have given away the shock of seeing two tigers. Sonny smiled at them, happy to see they hadn’t retreated into the house. 

“Wow,” Cas said, smiling he had only seen tigers in books, they were beautiful he wanted to shift and play with them, he looked at him who gave him a slight nod shifting. 

“You are pretty,” Cas said, walking up to who he thought was Dean.

“I'm over here,” Dean said, shaking his massive head. 

Jimmy made a chuffing sound at Cas. It took Dean and Finn by surprise. They made the noise back excited someone else made the same noise. They played around in the snows rolling and tumbling Dean and Finn being extra careful not to hurt Jimmy or Cas. They were smaller than them, and they last thing Dean wanted was to hurt either on of them. Sonny called them in for dinner, much to their dissatisfaction. Dean rubbed his face on Cas. He didn't mean to mark him, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to get to know Cas better the Alpha in him screaming to protect Cas his Omega. They all shifted back Cas looked at Dean and smiled, he wasn't weirded out by what had just happened he welcomed it was nice to feel comfortable with someone other than Jimmy. 


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were mashed together in the van Benny was in the front he was the oldest, Cole, Alfe and Aaron were in the next row Alfie got car sic and smashed in the back was Dean, Finn, Jimmy, and Cas. 

Cas was almost sitting on Dean's lap, not that he was complaining, but ever since they presented as Omegas, they were having a hard time controlling the slick; Cas could feel it starting from being so close to Dean. He had never been around anyone other than Jimmy sure they once snuck on their father's laptop and saw some dirty pictures of Alphas and Omegas but to be so close to one right now the musky scent so light Cas wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Dean.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Sonny stopped the van, the boys started to pile out say bye to Sonny, Cas’ breathing started to pick up Dean squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly it dd nothing but make Cas’ heart rate speed up, and a small amount of slick make him wet. 

“Cassie, Come on,” Jimmy said, getting out of the van. 

Cas took a deep breath and got out of the van; they both looked around, sniffing the air. A lot of different scents hit them. They wrinkled their noses. Dean told the twins to follow him, and Finn, they would show them to the office to get their schedules. 

As they headed into the school they noticed people huddled together whispering and looking int heir direction, Cas looked at Jimmy he shook his head and told him to ignore them, they were stupid. 

Following Dean and Finn into the office, they were greeted by a red-headed woman with a thick Scottish accent. 

“Morning, Ms. MacLeod,” Dean said with a bright smile. 

“Good morning, Dean. What can I do for you?” She asked with an equally bright smile. 

“New kids,” Dean replied, pointing to Cas and Jimmy. 

“Hello,” Ms. Macleod said. 

They said hello back, asking for their names and birth date so she could pull up their schedules, they only had to wait a few minutes for it to happen. They are looking around while they waited. 

Cas and Jimmy had two classes together. Each had one with Finn and one Dean. Dean told them where to meet when it was time for a break as they made their way to their classes. Cas looked at Jimmy, who told him it was going to be ok and they just had to get through today, and the rest was going to be easy. 

Cas nodded and walked into his class, showing the teacher his schedule and took a seat. 

Three panic attacks and one meltdown later, and it was time to go home. Cas and Jimmy couldn't get into the van fast enough. Sonny asked how the first day was they didn't answer Cas was smashed against the window, Dean reached across Jimmy and squeezed his hand. 

Cas gave a half-hearted smile he didn't want to go back, but he would because they needed to graduate to move on only a few more years, and they could move into their place. 

The boys finished their homework in record time. 

It was easy for Cas and Jimmy they had already done all these subjects. They helped Finn and Dean with theirs. 

Cas loved being close to Dean. He didn't know why be Dean made him feel safe like one could get him. 

Six months later they boys settled into a routine and became closed to Dean and Finn, Cas and Dean would go off for walks alone while Jimmy and Finn would go in the opposite direction to be alone. 

“Cas, can I ask you something?” Dean asked one evening before school ended. 

“Anything,” Cas replied. 

“Don't forget me, promise?” Dean said he had stopped walking and was waiting for Cas to answer.

Cas turned and looked at him, tilting his head like he does when he is confused. 

“Why would I forget you? I…” He stopped not wanting to make Dean uncomfortable. 

Dean stepped closer to Cas, cupping his face with one hand Dean pressed his lips to Cas’. his heart rate speeding up the smell of Alpha musk filled the air with stress and arousal. Cas tasted amazing as he opened his mouth a bit inviting Dean in, mint and soda, he was in love and never wanted to let Cas go. Dean was hoping that Cas liked him the same way, and if not, then he just ruined their friendship. 

Cas sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, snaking his hands in his hair, pulling himself closer, pressing their bodies together, making sure Dean knew his felt the same way. Dean pulled away, pressing his forehead to Cas not opening his eyes he smiled, Cas pressed light kisses to Dean’s lips. 

“That was amazing,” Cas whispered. 

Dean laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth, taking his hand. They hand back to the house. They spotted Finn and Jimmy walking back to the house hand in hand. Jimmy blushed a bit, hair messy a clothes a wrinkled.

The next morning after morning chores, the boys were laughing when they walked in they stopped when they spotted to people sitting on the couch with Sonny. 

“Hey, kids, this is Mr. and Mrs. Milton,” Sonny said introduction was short and straightforward. 

“Hello,” they all replied. 

Dean and Finn tucking Cas and Jimmy behind them, Sonny cleared his thought before saying what he needed to say. The Milton’s where there to adopt Jimmy and Cas. Dean looked at Sonny and shook his head before running up to his room. 

Dean was pissed he knew it he knew this was going to happen Dean was finally was happy, and Cas was leaving getting adopted, and he and Finn were going to be left behind. 

Cas opened the door to their room. Dean looked at him, and then away, this is why he didn't get attached. 

“Dean, i don't wanna go, but Sonny said we have to we don't have a choice,” Cas said softly. 

Dean sniffed before he turned, “It's ok, don't forget me, ok?” Dean said, pulling Cas to him. 

They hugged Dean kissed him gently the door opened, Jimmy and Finn came in looking less than happy about what was going on. Jimmy and Cas packed their stuff. One last kiss, they all headed down where the Milton’s were waiting. 

Cas and Jimmy waved goodbye until they could see Dean and Finn anymore, silent tears running down both their faces hoping they would all see each other again. 

Mrs. Milton was going on and on about how they are going to like it in their home, and they have a large back yeard the boys could play in and how they had a son a few years older than them, but he was away at college. They were going to go to the best private school in the county. Jimmy asked if they could still see Finn and Dean. The Milton’s looked at each other they had an image to maintain and said they would talk about it when they got to the house. The boys knew that meant no. 

It was ridiculous how big it was. The mansion was white with white trim. A more massive cherrywood door opened as they pulled up to the stone steps. 

“Welcome home,” the maid greeted, “Gabriel had returned early.”

Mr. Milton sighed and asked where he was, Mrs. Milton took Cas and Jimmy up the while carpet stairs, everything was white and looked like they couldn't touch anything it was a bit unsettling if you asked them they already knew they were going to hate it. 

They were in separate rooms, which annoyed them, so Cas grabbed his pillows and took them into Jimmy's room, which was moving things in the closet so Cas could bring his stuff into his office. 

Mrs. Milton came back with a short blonde man who was smiling, introduced him as Gabriel, their son, he nodded and gave a small wave. Jimmy and Cas said hello and continued what they were doing. 

“Castiel, you have your room,” Mrs. Milton said, annoyed he was moving his stuff. 

“No offense, but Jimmy and I have spent the last sixteen years sharing a room we aren't stopping now to please you,” Cas said, pushing past her and hanging his clothes in the closet. She narrowed her eyes and snatched Cas by the arm, causing Jimmy to shift and get between them. 

“Mother leave them alone. If they want to share, let them,” Gabriel said, taking his mother’s arm, and Jimmy paced in front of his brother. 

The twins stayed in their room until Gabriel came and got them for dinner, saying no one had ever talked to their mother liked that, and it was impressive. 

“That was not my intention,” Cas replied, taking hold of his brother’s hand. 

Gabriel shook his head as they entered the dining room. Mrs. Milton shook her head and told the boys they were supposed to dress for dinner, not wear whatever they want, and they would certainly not be wear sweatpants in her house. 

“Leave them alone,” Mr. Milton said, sighing, “it's their first day we want them to like it here, not think it's a prison.”  
‘  
Life in the Milton house didn't get any better. The boys not allowed to be themselves; they were to be perfect at all times while out representing the family. Mrs. Milton, who kept trying to get them to call her mother, would bring Alphas around for them to chose from, but they were never right. Jimmy and Cas knew who their Alphas were, even if they weren't with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time jump

Cas stared at the car window as they drove down the road, he looked over at Jimmy who was answering an email on his phone, he was always working never had time to enjoy the little things. They hadn’t been home in five years, and everything still looked the same. They left after graduation. The Milton's had no say over anything anymore. They had sold the house they grew up in saying too many terrible memories. Neither one of them had mated. They never met the right Alphas. Cas and Jimmy thought they weren't good enough much to Mrs. Milton’s annoyance; she called and checked even going as far as to set updates for them, but they never found the one they want to mate with.

“Jimmy, we are almost there,” Cas said, nudging his brother. 

Jimmy looked up and smiled at the ranch, coming into view that was a place filled with their best memories. After moving back to take over for Mr. Milton now that he had decided to retire. Gabriel had his own company to run, Mr. Milton had decided on Jimmy and Cas they were both more than capable of running it. 

They both took deep breaths before exiting the car when it came to a stop, a young boy was sitting on the porch not much older than they were when they lived there. 

“Is Sonny around?” Jimmy asked. 

“No, he doesn’t live here no more,” the kid replied. 

“Who does?” Cas asked. 

“Jacob, those horses…” the man stopped talking. 

He was tall tan, brown hair, and green eyes the neither Cas nor Jimmy would ever forget. He stared at them, looking like he didn't know what to say a bit like he had seen a ghost. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said with a tight smile. 

Dean told the kid to go do his chores, or there would be no dessert after dinner. Dean looked Cas and Jimmy over. They were both dressed suits and ties Cas had on a trench coat. Dean cleared his throat and invited them in. Jimmy and Cas walked up the steps remembering the first time they walked up them terrified in the middle of the night. 

“Is Finn around?” Jimmy asked. 

“He should be back soon, want something to drink?” Dean asked, getting a glass down and filling it with water.

“No, thank you…” Cas started to say and then stopped how was he going to explain to Dean what happened after they left that the Miltons wouldn’t let them come visit or call. 

“We wrote you,” Dean said a bitter edge to his voice, and he was angry they left them with no explanation as to what happened.

The front door opened, “hey, whos here? They are…” Finn almost dropped the bag he was carrying. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered, staring. He set the bag down on the counter and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. The first guy he ever loved and who broke his heart standing in front of him. 

The tension in the air was thick; the smell of Alpha anger wasn't strong, but it lingered on the edge of burning musk. Cas swallowed, looking down. He didn't know what to say they never got any letters they never got anything from anyone. Cas went to say something, but Finn bet him to it. 

“What are you doing here?” Finn asked the same angry edge to his voice as Dean. 

“We um.. We thought we would come to hello to Sonny,” Cas said he wanted to say to find out about them to see them, he didn't want to sound weird, and he could tell they were angry with them.

“Cas, we should come back another time,” Jimmy said, heading to the door.

Cas nodded and followed Jimmy hoping one of them would stop them, but that didn't happen. They got into the SUV and drove off.

Finn sat down in a chair at the table, unable to speak for a minute, noticing a card that was left on the table had Cas and Jimmy's phone numbers on it. 

“They left their numbers,” Finn said, holding up the card. He sighed; Finn wanted and explanation he wanted to know what he did wrong that he never heard from Jimmy again. 

Dean snatched the card from his brother’s hand, looking it over he sighed they were VP’s of the Miltons business. Finn took the card back programming Jimmy's number into his phone, so he would have the number Dean did the same with Cas’ as mad as they were they still wanted to know. 

***********************

“We shouldn’t have gone there, they don't want us anymore,” Jimmy said.

He was convinced that Finn wouldn’t text him, and Jimmy didn't blame Finn. They left and never called or talk to them again. Jimmy would be mad if it was the other way around. 

“That's not true, besides I think Dean will text first,” Cas said hopefully as they pulled up to their new house. 

Mrs. Milton wanted them to move back in with them, but Cas and Jimmy said they would find a place for them to live. They didn't need to move back in with them. They didn't wasn't to live under Mrs. Milton’s thumb anymore, then they had to, and they spotted her car when hey got out heading to the door. 

“Good, you are both here,” Mrs. Milton said. 

“Hello,” the boys replied annoyance in their voices, what was she doing there anyway. 

“I thought you would be here sooner,” she snapped, annoyed she made them wait. 

“We had to stop somewhere,” Cas replied, walking to the front door putting the key in the lock opening the door and walking in. 

Mrs. Milton huffed as she walked into their tiny two-bedroom house, they didn't need a mansion they needed something big enough for the two of them, and they still share a room and a bed. It was something they never outgrew the comfort of their twin sleeping next to the other. 

Mrs. Milton looked around and made a face. She never liked hardwood floors. She always thought they looked tacky. Still, the boys loved them when they shifted. They would slide across them when Cas and Jimmy visited the house a few times before letting anyone know they were moving back. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” Jimmy asked. Not that he wanted her to stay, but he thought he would ask it was only polite. 

“No, just came by to see if you needed anything,” she replied, still looking around. 

“We are good. We don't need anything, and if we do, we can take care of it,” Cas responded, holding the front door open. 

Mrs. Milton reminded them that they were excepted at the mansion for a family dinner the following night. Jimmy said they would try to make it, but they were busy with work. Cas shut the door before she had a chance to say anything. 

Cas looked at Jimmy, who was trying not to laugh, “that felt nice,” Cas said, laughing. Mrs. Milton was an awful woman. She kept up the pretense that she was kind and giving. In actuality, Mrs. Milton was ruthless and unkind. She would sperate the boys for days at a time when she felt that they weren't acting accordingly. She once locked Cas in the closet that was reinforced, so when he shifted and try to get out, he couldn't. 

Jimmy went into the kitchen looking around her, remembered they didn't go shopping. They would have to order in. 

*************************************

Dean was laying in his bed staring at Cas’s name in his phone, debating on if he should or shouldn’t text Cas and see if he wanted to go to dinner and talk. Finn knocked on the door, they too still shared a room it meant they could have more boys at the house. 

“I don't know why you knock,” Dean said, it was something his brother had picked up when it comes to the boys, but he did it coming into their room too. 

“It's a habit. Did you text Cas yet?” Finn asked, knowing his brother. 

“No, you?”

“Nope, I almost did. I don't know what to s say,” Finn said, sitting on the bed. 

“I was thinking we can have them over for dinner they boys are going on that camping trip with Benny and Cole,” Dean said, he wanted to talk to Cas about everything. 

Dean and Finn both dated a few Omegas but never mated any they never felt right. They seemed off to both of them. They knew why, but they would never admit to themselves.

Finn nodded when Dean picked his phone back up he opened his messages typing in Cas name. 

** Dean: Hey, it's Dean. **

** Cas: Hello, Dean. I will save your number.  **

** Dean: Umm so Finn and I were wondering if you and Jimmy wanted to come over for dinner on Friday, the boys will be gone.  **

** Cas: We would love to, what time? **

** Dean: around six.  **

** Cas: we will be there, see you Friday.  **

“What did he say?” Finn asked, hovering over Dean. 

“He said they will be here Friday,” Dean said. 

Finn collapsed on the bed looking at the ceiling he smiled thinking about the very first time he kissed Jimmy. They were in the barn Cas, and Dean had gone off to be alone, he was so nervous that Jimmy didn't feel the same way. It was Jimmy who told Finn how he felt about Finn while they were petting a horse when Jimmy looked over and smiled, saying to Finn that he hoped it didn't sound weird, but he liked him a lot and not only as a friend. 

He was so excited that Jimmy had felt the same way Finn grabbed Jimmy and kissed him, it was well-received, it broke Finn’s heart the day Jimmy and Cas left he stayed in bed for two days. 

“What are you laughing about?” Dean asked, lying next to his brother, looking up at the ceiling. 

“The first kiss I had with Jimmy,” Finn replied. 

Dean scoffed a bit it got him thinking about the first time he kissed Cas and how much he enjoyed it. He wished they had never been adopted. Everything changed that day for both of them. 

“Do you think they mated anyone?” Finn asked. 

“I don't think so we would have seen it in the paper,” Dean said, rolling on his side, looking at his brother. 

*********************************

Friday couldn't get there quick enough Jimmy texted Finn asking if they came to their house instead. They would have dinner and everything ready when they got there, he texted back it was fine, Jimmy sent the address and told him he was excited to see them. 

Jimmy pace the livingroom while Cas was setting the table they both hoped Dean and Finn still loved spaghetti as much as they did when they were kids, that burgers but this was fast. Cas loved making garlic rolls to go with it. 

“Oh god, what if they wanna kiss s and we have garlic rolls. Cas, I can't have garlic breath!” Jimmy said, freaking out. 

“Relax, I doubt they wanna kiss us, they want an explanation, and we are going to give it to them. I think Dean and Finn are here,” Cas said, heading to the door.

The doorbell rang Cas waited a minute, not wanting to seem too eager, he opened the door. Dean and Finn stood there looking handsome as ever, both in tight blue jeans, Dean in a well worn Zepplin tee, Finn in a grey soft long sleeve shirt, both had their work boots on. Perfect and Identical down to the way their legs bowed. 

“Hello, Dean, Hello Finn,” Cas said. It took his breath away how green their eyes were he had never forgotten, the color had dulled in his mind’s eye over the years, seeing it again in person brought it back. He scolded himself for forgetting something like that.

They both stepped inside looking around they spotted a beautiful couch in brown leather, a giant flat-screen TV, a PlayStation hooked up to it. A few pictures and a coffee table. 

“We thought you would be up at the Miltons,” Finn said, not looking at either one of them. 

“We only go if we have to,” Jimmy said. 

“Not fun living the good life? We brought beer hope that ok?” Dean asked, holding up the twelve pack.

Cas ushered everyone into the kitchen to sit down at the table, ignoring Dean’s question about the good life placing the food on the table. He told them to help themselves. Dean and Finn filled their plates it made Cas and Jimmy smile they were excited that they wanted to eat, Jimmy avoided the rolls. 

“We tried to get back to you. After a few weeks, we got caught,” Jimmy said.

Finn looked up from his plate and looked at Jimmy, Cas and then Dean, he wasn't sure what to say to that, they just thought they forgot all about them. No one said anything, so Jimmy told them what happened the night they tried to run away. 

“She locked Cas in a closet, and me in another. So no, we did not enjoy living the good life,” Jimmy said, looking at Dean. 

“We tried to even send letters, she wouldn't let them get past the front door,” Cas stood he walked to the living room and came back with a box. He opened the box, handed a stack of letters to Dean, and another to Finn. 

“We wrote to you every day, even when we went to college up until the day we saw you,” Jimmy said. 

Dean looked at Finn now he felt like an asshole all the bad things he said about Cas and Jimmy forgetting them, and they had moved on not wanting them anymore. He was wrong. 

Dean, I…” 

Dean put his hand up to stop Cas from talking. He didn't need another apology. He just wanted to know one thing. 

“Are you mated?” Dean asked, hoping the answer was no.

“No, they never felt right. I know who my Alpha is,” Cas replied. 

“Me too,” Jimmy added, smiling at Finn. 

Dinner was forgotten as they moved into the living room, Dean and Cas on one couch, Jimmy and Finn on the other. They talked about what they were going to do now that they knew what really happened. Cas explained that the older letters have everything in them. The newer ones were about the Alphas they were set up with. The business, college everything, that they had always hoped to find them again. 

“What about the Milton’s they aren't going to be happy,” Finn said.

“We don't care,” Jimmy replied. 

After a few hours Dean said they needed to get going they had an early morning with boys away on the camping trip they had to pick up the chores. Jimmy and Cas were disappointed, but they understood. 

Cas shut the door after waving and watching them drive off, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door Cas opened it. Dean grabbed Cas buy the shirt pressing his lips to Cas’ the taste of tomato sauce, and beer exploded as Dean invaded his mouth. Dean's scent was something else that had been dueled by years of being away, Dean pulled away, pressing his forehead to Cas.’ 

“That was awesome.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cas woke up sitting up in bed; it was all a dream Dean and Finn didn't come back after they left as much as Cas and Jimmy wanted them too. Dean did let him know what they got home. 

“Cas?” Jimmy asked, rubbing his eyes. He always Knew when Cas woke up.

“I'm fine, go back to sleep,” Cas said as he laid back down, curling close to his twin.

Jimmy wrapped an arm around Cas, pulling him close; he was disappointed that Finn and Dean didn't turn around and come back, but hopefully, they would read the letters and understand what had happened to them. 

************************************

Dean tossed and turned all night, finally give up and heading down to the living room. They had thrown the letters on the dining room table when they came in. Dean sighed found the stash of whiskey he kept hidden from the kids and poured some sitting on the chair at the table he pulled the string that wrapped the letters together shifting through until he found the first one it was dated on the outside two weeks after they left, he opened it and started reading. 

“Dear Dean,

This place is horrible. Mrs. Milton is terrible. She's worse than my dad. At least he didn't take Jimmy from me. I'm so scared she won't let me see him again. Mrs. Milton says we can never see you or Finn again. I'm so sorry, Dean. I hope one day you get this letter and know what I will always think of you as my Alpha, the love of my life. I have to hide this, so she doesn't find it. I hope I can find my way back to you.

Love you always.”

Dean sighed, opening the next one. This one was good news. Jimmy was back with Cas, and they were doing a bit better Cas still missed Dean saying again that he will always be his alpha. 

Dean shuffled through finding one dated after the graduated high school.

“Dean,

We graduated! I wish it were with you we could celebrate together, but we aren't, and I miss you more each day. Jimmy and I got accepted to the same college. It's out of state and out of Mr. and Mrs. Milton's reach. They are horrible. I hope one day, Jimmy and I can expose them for what they are not loving and caring but heinous and cruel. Gabriel is alright when he is around. Off to college in the next few days. I miss you. 

Love you always.”

Each one revealed more and more of Mrs. Milton's cruelty to the twins Dean wiped his eyes reading them, he laughed and poured another glass of whiskey when Finn came down. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asked it was four in the morning. 

“Couldn't sleep, started reading Cas’ letters, you should ready yours,” Dean said, gulping down the whiskey. 

“I will when we get done,” Finn replied, putting the coffee on. 

Dean nodded, folded up the letter, and placed it back into the envelope. 

Finn was distracted, thinking about the letters sitting on the table. Dean finally told him to go. He could take care of the rest. 

“Sorry, man,” Finn said before heading back into the house. 

Finn sighed, grabbing his stack of letters. It was harder for him when the twins left. They had started the mating ritual. They didn't scent-mark or claimed each other, but they had sex as their cats and in human form. 

Finn opened the first letter. It was about two weeks after the left.

“My Dearest Finn,

I miss you; your smell the touch of your skin against mine. Mrs. Milton is punishing Cas and I for something I'm not sure what we did wrong, but she separated us. I don't like not knowing where Cassie is. I hope this doesn't last long. I miss you, my love, and I hope one day I can return to you until then, I will continue to write to you, hoping I can give this to you, and you can forgive me for not visiting. 

Love you with all my heart

Jimmy”

Finn wiped the tears from his eyes before opening the next one it was worse then the firs and so on some were funny a good time Jimmy and Cas were having about the Alphas Mrs. Milton tried to set them up with everything when they went to college to escape from the Miltons. 

Finn pulled out his phone and texted Jimmy. He couldn't stand still being angry with Jimmy if Dean wanted to be mad at Cas; nevertheless, that was up to him, but Finn needed to see Jimmy he needed his Omega.

Dean walked in and sniffed the air smelling his brother's excitement. He went to find him in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. 

“What's up with you?” Dean asked, watching Finn. 

“Jimmy is coming over,” Finn said, smiling wide. 

“Oh, Finn, you didn't?” Dean asked annoyance free thought the air. 

“Hey, you wanna be mad at Cas for something this had no control over, then that's on you, but I love Jimmy I always have, and now I'm not letting him go,” Finn said, continuing looking through the cabinets to start making food for them. 

Dean sighed his brother was so forgiving always had been, that wasn't Dean sure Cas and Jimmy didn't want to leave, but they could have come back any time after high school, and they didn't. 

“Is Cas coming too?” Dean asked. He was worried that Finn had invited both to them. 

“Nope,” Finn said with a pop at the end. 

Dean nodded and headed up to his room. He was exhausted staying up all night and then doing all the chores he was going to take a nap. 

**************************

Cas watched Jimmy he had a big smile across his face all afternoon all he said to Cas was that he wouldn't be home for dinner, which was weird because they always ate together. 

“Finn texted you, didn't he?” Cas asked as they finished.

“Yes, he did. I'm sorry,” Jimmy said. 

“Don't worry, Dean was always less forgiving, I'll have to show him,” Cas said. He wasn't sure what he was going to show him, but he loved Dean always had. He was going to prove it one way or another. 

Cas took the car and headed home while Jimmy headed to the ranch. He checked his phone a few times before tapping on Dean's name. It went to voice mail after a few rings. Cas sighed and hung up. He texted asking Dean if he wanted to join him for dinner since Jimmy and Finn were having dinner he waited for a response. 

By the time Cas pulled into the driveway he hadn't heard from Dean, it was Saturday. Jimmy and Cas headed into the office to get things ready for Monday Cas decided that he was going to have a drink and relax he had the house to himself why not it was rare he was alone. 

Cas walked into the house, kicking his shoes off, hanging up his jacket, tossing the keys onto the table next to the front door. He looked around as he headed into the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat. 

He sat down at the kitchen table and sighed the house was too quiet, he stood and headed into the living room, grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV for noise. 

Cas rechecked his phone, nothing. He sighed. He knows that Dean was probably busy or ignoring him, but Cas was still going to prove how sorry he was. 

  
  


By Cas third drink, he was feeling pretty good. He texted Dean again, apologizing for bothering him, but he needed to talk to him and wanted to explain everything but still nothing. 

********************************

When Dean woke up, it was dark out he could hear laughing coming from downstairs, he got up, went tot he bathroom, and headed down. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Finn said, smiling at his brother, “there is food in the oven.”

“Thanks. Hey, Jimmy,” Dean said. 

“Hey, Dean,” Jimmy replied, looking down. 

Dean got his plate of food headed back up to his room, leaving Finn and Jimmy alone. They were catching up, and Dean didn't want to interrupt. 

He grabbed his phone off the side table; there was a bunch of missed text and phone calls only one voicemail. 

“Dean, it's Cas, I need to talk to you please I know you are mad, but let me explain. Please, please, call me back. I'm so sorry, Dean. I love you!” 

The message ended Cas sounded drunk Dean sighed he would call him back in the morning he was probably asleep by now Dean's phone dinged. 

It was Cas telling him he was a jerk for not responding. He only wanted to talk. Dean shook his head, hitting reply.

DEAN: I was asleep I was not ignoring you

CAS: Oh, I'm sorry, I habvejhshd drinking. I misss you!

Dean laughed, looking at the message.

DEAN: go to sleep I'll call you tomorrow

CAS: make me

DEAN: Cas go to bed

CAS: wanna go to bed with me?

DEAN: I'll talk to you tomorrow

*********************************

Cas looked at his phone and sighed, hoping Dean might take the bait, and he was feeling himself. He headed to the bedroom, stripped lying down on the bed, taking his cock in his hand, pumping it a bit thinking about Dean's hands-on him that musky Alpha scent filling the room. Once he achieved full hardness, he snapped a picture proud of himself .

DEAN: Cas, don't

CAS: come over, please I miss you

DEAN: As much as I want to I don't think that's a good idea

CAS:wheie no

DEAN: I don't think it a good idea, go to sleep

CAS: you're no fun

DEAN: Goodnight, CAS

Cas sighed and continued slowing stroking himself. He was going to have fun without Dean. He was getting close slick leaking out of his hole thing about the time Dean eat him out. It was the most fantastic feeling no one had come close to making him feel the way Dean did.

The way his tongue slid in and out, lapping up his slick. The way the tiny but of scruff was rough against the smoothness of his ass.

Cas picked up the pacing, thinking about the first time he felt Dean's cock in his mouth.  The softness, the salty, musky scent mixed with arousal Cas wanted that [now more than ever. 

He called out Dean's name as he pumped his cock faster, thinking about the way Dean's cum tasted thick and hot, sliding down his throat salty and bitter at first. Still, with a bit of Dean's natural scent, Cas was moaning as he used one finger to circle his hole with slowly it wasn't the same as when Dean did it, his finger was thicker, and he knew what he was doing. Cas moaned as he breached his hole, pumping his finger in and out, thrusting forward and then back on his finger until he felt that familiar tightening in his gut he was close to release moving faster until he cried out Deans name. 


	6. Chapter 6

The kids had been talking about going to the town fourth of July BBQ and Carnival all week. It was finally time for it to start. They went every year on the fourth that way. The kids didn't get bored having already having done all the stuff they did that one year and ended up leaving early and missing the fireworks. 

When it was time to leave the piled in the van, they only had four boys this summer, so there was plenty of room for everybody, no one complaining about someone sitting on them or it was too hot with everyone in there. 

Dean made a face as he pulled the van into the parking lot spotting Cas and Jimmy, he looked at Finn. 

“I thought you said he wasn't coming,” Dean said, pulling Finn to the side after they got the kids out. 

“I guess he changed his mind,” Finn shrugged, walking over to Jimmy and hugging him.

Dena sighed and followed, Benny and Cole took the boy to get wrist bands for the ride and tokens for the games. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, not looking at him. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied a blush on his cheeks they hadn't talked since the night Cas sent him a dick pick asking him to come over. 

“Cole and I are going to take the kids in ya’ll hang out talk,” Benny said. He was in on it too. He knew Dean was miserable without Cas even if he didn't want to admit it. 

Finn took Jimmy by the hand, leading him into the carnival section leaving Cas and Dean to walk together. 

“I'm sorry about the picture. I was drunk. Not that, that's an excuse, but I um,” Cas said. He was embarrassed the next morning looking through his phone, reading the messages he s. Jimmy was pissed. Cas fell asleep sideways covered in cum, so he slept on the couch, scolding him the next morning. 

“Don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't seen it before,” Dean said with a wink. 

Cas turned his head rubbed the back of his neck. Dean could do that to him with just a wink. Finn called them over to the ring toss, trying to win Jimmy a stuffed bear. 

“I still have the first one you won for me,” Jimmy whispered in Finn's ear, making him miss. 

“Dammit,” Finn said, paying the man more money for more rings. 

“The darts are easier,” Dean said, walking over to that booth paying for a handfull of darts. 

“I still have the frog you won for me,” Cas said, not looking at Dean but watching the board when Dean hit the balloon. 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat he will never forget that night it was terrific Sonny let them run free they rode the Ferris wheel Dean hated it, but Cas held his had and kissed him when they stopped at the top, it was the first time they said I love you to each other. 

Dean threw the next dart, upgrading the prize at the top handing the giant green frog to Cas. Who smiled when he took it. 

Jimmy came over to then carry a teddy bear smiling ear to ear it was like they were kids again the smell of cotton candy, dorn dogs and barn animals was int he air. 

“I forgot how much fun this is,” Cas said, licking his ice cream cone. 

“The Ice cream or the carnival?” Dean asked, watching Cas. 

“Both. Dean, I was serious in those letters,” Cas said, looking at Dean.

Finn and Jimmy had scampered off somewhere to be alone, but Dean was sure it was to go make out. 

“Why didn't you come back sooner?” Dean asked, stopping to look at Cas reading his expression. 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked. He was confused by the question. 

“After high school, after college,” Dean said, “why didn't you come back?”

Cas stopped he didn't want to answer that question he wanted Dean to take him into his arms and forgive him, he sighed and looked at the ground. 

“We needed to be free of the Miltons, and to do that we had to stay away as long as possible and also… we, we weren't sure if you guys still wanted us,” Cas said, looking at Dean tears prickling at his eyes he swore to himself he wasn't going to cry. 

Dean sighed and dropped his shoulders. He didn't know what to say. Dean was angry because he thought Cas didn't want him anymore. Dean never thought that Cas would think he didn't want him. Dean took a step forward and pulled Cas into a hug. 

Dean felt Cas let out a small sob and breath of relief, “I have wanted you since the day you and Jimmy scampered in the bed,” Dean said with a little laugh. 

“Me too,” Cas said, wiping a tear away.

“Come on. I think I know where our brothers are,” Dean said, taking Cas by the hand. 

Cas smiled, feeling the warmth of Dean's hand in his was so right and familiar Cas never wanted to let go again. 

Dean was right Jimmy and Finn were waiting in line at the Ferris wheel, Jimmy smiled at Cas spotting them holding hands Cas blushed. 

“I thought you didn't like heights?” Cas asked. 

“I don't, but you loved the Ferris wheel if I remember correctly,” Dean said, handing the man two tickets. 

“When did you get those?” Cas asked, sitting next to Dean. 

“Finn bought them, brought them to me,” Dean replied, taking a deep breath when the kid running the ride put the guard rail down.

Cas smiled happy Dean had forgiven him he still needed to make sure being near Dean made the inner omega whine he wanted to close to his Alpha. Dean was white-knuckling th bar as the ride started to move he could hear Finn laugh at him looking down from the seats above him. 

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, trying to relax humming to himself. 

“You still hum Metallica?” Cas asked, smiling a bit. 

The only time they rode the Ferris wheel together, Dean hummed the same song saying it helped keep him clam the same thing rang true today.

“It calms me down,” Dean replied, still humming. 

“I know, Dean, I am truly sorry. I should have known you wouldn't reject me,” Cas said, placing his hand on top of Dean's. 

Dean looked at those blue eyes he remembers getting lost in as a kid had they know there time together would have been as short as it was Dean would have told Cas more everything he was feeling. 

Dean jumped when the ride stopped, and the seat swung a bit. Cas squeezed reassuringly rubbing his face against Dean's to help calm him. Dean made a small chuffing noise. It was his and Finn's joyful sound they couldn't purr like Cas and Jimmy. Cas feels Dean starts to relax a bit but tensed back up. Then the ride began to move again. 

“How did we get you to relax last time?” Cas purred. 

“You know-how,” Dean said with a smirk. 

“I don't know if I remember,” Cas teased, distracting Dean as the wheel stopped again, letting people off and on. 

Dean let out a little growl. He wanted to kiss Cas more than anything but wasn't sure if it was the right time. 

“Hey, it's almost time for the fireworks,” Finn yelled down to them, making their chair swing. 

“Stop moving, and I know,” Dean yelled, terrified that something would happen if Finn moved to much.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned back around. The wheel moved around again this time Cas and Dean were at the top. 

“Why do you two get to be at the top again for the fireworks?’ Jimmy yelled. 

“Because we are awesome,” Dean yelled back. 

“I don't think we watched last time,” Cas said, turning his head a bit.

Dean laughed a bit, remember that they did not watch the fireworks after the first one went off but were making out. 

Dean placed his hand on Cas face making him look at him, he had forgotten how handsome Cas was even more so as an adult, a little bit of scruff on his cheek was rough on Dean's hand. He wasn't going to forgive him so soon, that was not the plan. The plan was to make him work for it show Dean how sorry he was, but one look into those beautiful blue-eyes and Dean was gone. 

He leans in, placing a light kiss on Cas lips right at the first firework went off. Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’ and then rubbed his cheek against him, remarking Cas with his scent. Cas purred he loved when Dean used to, thus marking him as his. 

“I missed you,” Dean said, eyes still closed, resting his head against Cas. 

“And I, you,” Cas replied a small purr of contentment in his voice. 

“It's about damn time,” Finn said, looking up at them. 

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled. 

Cas chuckled a bit, loving the closeness of his Alpha.

He could feel a small amount of slick starting to leak out. He ignored it, knowing nothing was going to happen tonight. 

Benny, Cole, and the kids came and found them ready to go home. They were tired. Dean told Cas he would text him. They could hang out sometime next week. Cas nodded disappointed it wouldn't be sooner, but they were all busy, so it made sense. 

  
  
  


Cas looked at Jimmy, “i thought you said he knew I was coming,” Cas said, getting in the driver's seat. 

“Does it matter? It all worked out,” Jimmy shrugged as he put on his seatbelt. 

Cas didn't say anything; Jimmy was right. He was happy it all ended up working out in the end. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was excited for his date with Dean Jimmy was going to help Finn with the kids so he and Dean could have some alone time. 

Cas was making Dean's all-time favorite, Bacon Chee with Cherry pie for dessert, and hopefully a little something else for dessert. 

The doorbell rang, pulling Cas out of his thoughts for the evening. Heading to the door, Cas pulled it open. There was Dean in all his beauty every time Cas saw Dean. He felt like he forgot how handsome he was. 

“Hey, Cas. I brought beer,” Dean said, holding up the bottled. 

“Hello, Dean. Thank you,” Cas replied, stepping back so Dean could come in. 

“Something smells great,” Dean said. 

Cas ran into the kitchen, worried that the burgers were burning Dean chuckled and followed. 

Dean pulled out two beers while Cas put the bacon in the pan and placed the burgers in the oven to keep them warm while the bacon cooked. Dean asked if he could help Cas said no he had already cut the tomatoes and lettuce. He nodded and looked around, getting a good look at it this time. 

The house was beautiful and suited Cas and Jimmy. They weren't over the top. That was one of the things Dean loved about Cas; he was super smart from being homeschooled most of his life. All he did was read and study. 

“So I see you go over hiding behind Jimmy,” Dean said with a smile. 

Cas smiled, “ you helped a lot with that. We still share a bed but,” he shrugged. 

“Finn and I still share a room and bunks, so i get it,” Dean said. Smiling, he thought it was cute; they still shared a bed, and they didn't drift apart. 

Cas plated the food taking it to the table and placing the already baked pie in the cooling over to warm it back up. Dean smiled at Cas; he had gone all out. They sat and ate a few bites before saying anything, but the noises Dean was making when he took a bit was making Cas slick up pretty quick. 

“Dean, if you don't stop making those noises,” Cas teased, pointing the finger at him. 

“What are you gonna do Kitten,” Dean teased. A nickname Dean had given him the first time they kissed. 

Cas smiled stood moved, so he was in front of Dean, who scooted his chair back. Cas straddled his lap, slowly lower himself. They rubbed their cheeks on each other, leaving their scents behind. 

Cas purred when Dean moved his hand up and down his back, laying his head on Dean's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being held by the man he loved.

“You want a slice of pie?” Cas asked, hoping he would say no, and they could stay like they were. 

“Nah, I'm good right now,” Dean said, lifting Cas’ chin so he could see his face. 

Dean smiled softly, “I missed you kitten.” he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Cas’ lips.

Cas sighed. He loved that feeling of Dean against him. Dean told him to get up; they were moving to the bedroom. Cas’s heart skipped a beat as they headed down the hall to the guest bedroom. Dean smiled. They weren't going to use the bed that he and Jimmy share. That would be weird. 

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, holding on to his hips, pulling him close. Cas smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Dean moaned a bit when Cas tugged, knowing Dean liked it. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Cas kissed Dean tugging at his clothes, kicking off shoes they back their way to the bed. Cas fell back, pulling Dean with him. They laughed and then continued kissing, loving the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other. Dean kissed his way down Cas’ neck, making him sigh. 

“Oh Dean, I missed this,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

Cas could feel Dean smile against his skin, kissing his way down, he sighed as Dean kissed his belly. Dean stopped and looked up Cas gave a slight nod Dean smiled and undid the button kissing the top of Cas’ pubic bone before pulling off Cas’ pants and underwear, going the same to himself.

Dean let out a small growl when the scent of Cas slick hit him; it made Cas shiver he loved Dean's passiveness.

”god! You smell so good, ” Dean said, licking a stripe up the inside of Cas’ thigh.

Cas moaned, enjoying the feeling; Dean let his tongue gets a little rough, allowing his tiger to make love a little bit. 

”Dean, please, ” Cas cried out as Dean spread his cheeks and licked a stripe slurping up the slick.

”what? Please, what?” Dean asked, diving right back in making more slick gush out.

”Alpha please, please, fuck me, ” Cas begged he was writhing in pleasure as Dean eat him out.

”oh kitten, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that, ” Dean said, lining himself up.

Cas arched his back as Dean pushed, he had forgotten how large Dean was, it felt amazing. Dean was always careful not going to fast, making sure Cas had time to adjust.

”shit, Cas, you feel so good, ” Dean grunted as he started to move.

Cas sighed as Dean laid his body on top of Cas make slow lazy thrust not in a hurry to go anywhere but to stay and enjoy the feeling of his Omega.

Cas kissed Dean gently in the shoulder as Dean kissed his neck.

”Dean, faster please, ” Cas said, laughing.

”Anything for you, ” Dean said, kissing him before getting up on his knees.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips, holding him as he picked up the pace causing Cas to moan in pleasure.

”oh fuck, ” Cas cried out as Dean starts pouring into him.

”You still like it a little rough?” Dean asked, stilled a bit.

”Yeah, ” Cas moaned.

Dean flipped him with ease, so Cas was now on all fours, never pulling out.

Dean started thrusting, pulling Cas back by the shoulder to meet his thrust. Cas enjoyed it when Dean took control using him any way he wanted.

”oh, Dean, oh fuck!” Cas cried out as Dean reached around and grabbed Cas cock.

”You gonna cum? Cum for me, kitten, come on, ” Dean said, continuing his assure on Cas ass.

Cas was lost in the pleasure of Dean jerking his time with his thrusts.

”oh, fuck, ” Cas cried as he came.

”that's it kitten,” Dean said as his hips started to stutter.

Cas felt the warmth of Dean as he came deep inside of him. Dean fell forward, putting his full weight on Cas.

”I missed you,” Dean whispered and kissed the side of Cas’ head. 

“Missed you most.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  
  


Everything was going amazing, Dean sent Cas a good morning text telling him that he hoped he had a good day and the usually mushy stuff he would never admit to his brother that he did, so it was weird that Cas never texted him back. He always did he made the time to send a quick message or a long one depending on what he was doing. 

Dean was slamming the bags of feed down harder than he needed to, Finn stopped what he was doing and looked at Dean.

“What?’ Dean snapped. 

“What's up with you?” Finn asked taking his gloves off leaning against the barn.

“Nothing, have you heard from Jimmy today?” Dean asked, wondering if Cas was avoiding him for some reason.

Finn pulled out his phone. It was unusual that he didn't hear from Jimmy but he at least said good morning. 

“NO,” Finn replied reading through his messages.

Dean shook his head, Finn shrugged maybe they were busy and didn't check their messages yet. 

“Something is off, I'm going to their house,” Dean said, tossing down the last bag of feed.

Finn ran after his brother yelling he would go too. Finn ran inside to let Benny know what they were doing and they would be back later, Benny nodded and told them not to worry he had everything covered. 

Dean started the truck as Finn jumped in sighing he hopped nothing was wrong, but Dean was right, something was off.

Dean drove faster than necessary to Cas and Jimmy''s house, but there was something profound in his gut telling something was wrong with his Omega. 

”shit, ” Finn said, as they pulled up. 

The front door was wide open and their car was still in the driveway. The car wasn’t even stopped when Finn hopped out running to the front door. 

Dean turned the car off running behind his brother and stopped at the door. 

“Is that blood?” Dean asked spotting the red streak leading to the back door. 

“Yeah,” Finn replied stepping over the threshold avoiding the blood. 

“I’m calling the police,” Dean said, pulling out his phone. 

Finn moves deeper into the house, there was more blood leading out the back and down the steps, there was a body, Fin closed his eyes and took a deep breath breathing in the scent. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked his voice cracked. 

“Not them,” Finn replied, turning back into the house. 

The police showed up ten minutes later, Dean and Finn explained why they were there and how they thought it was strange they hadn’t heard from their Omegas. 

They sent Dean and Finn home telling them there was nothing they could do the police would handle it. 

“You got the scent?” Dean asked Finn when the hot back into the car. 

Finn nodded, Dean knew when Finn was quiet he was pissed. 

“Let's find our Omegas.”

******************************

Cas rubbed his head when he came too looking around he was in a metal cage. It was large looking to the right Jimmy was still knocked out blood smeared on his mouth. 

Cas looked around checking his pockets for his phone, it was gone he figured as much. 

They were in a warehouse, there were other shifters in cages in their animal forms rarer animals. 

“Jimmy, Wake up,” Cas said kicking his brother. 

“Mmm,” Jimmy replied rubbing his face, “what happened?”

“The poachers,” Cas whispered. 

Jimmy shot up looking around he tried to open the cage door, it wouldn’t budge and there wasn’t enough room to shift. Cas looked at Jimmy with tears in his eyes if they were going to die at least they would die together. 

Jimmy moves close to Cas wrapping his arms around his brother like when they were children in an attempt to comfort his brother. 

“Finn and Dean will find us,” Jimmy whispered in Cas’ ear. 

Cas nodded he knew that if Dean hadn’t heard from him that he would get worried and head to the house to see what happened. 

“Good you are awake,” a man's voice said. 

They knew their father's friend Alistair, a creepy man they never liked or trusted, they scooted back into the corner of the cage. 

“You have been hard to track down,” Alistair said crouching in front of the crate. 

“What do you want?” Jimmy asked. 

Alistair laughed at Jimmy's question. 

The night their mother died, their father was supposed to hand them over too but he couldn’t look into their scared blue eyes and hand them over. Their father took pity and locked them away and told Alistair that when they hit puberty he could have them when that didn’t happen. Alistair took matters into his own hands, he sent a man to fetch the boys but that plan was interrupted when the police showed up. 

“Now that I have found you,” Alistair shook his head, “unmated, that makes it so much better.”

The twins didn’t say anything if Alistair wanted to think they weren’t mated then they were going to let him think that was true. 

Finn wasn’t traditional and a bit in the neck was degrading to him, now a bite on the inner thigh that only he got to see was a huge turn on for him. 

Dean was the same way a bite to the inner thigh that only he was allowed to see, Cas smiled at the memories of them in bed together talking about the bite and how bad Cas wanted it and how they should have done it when they were younger. 

“Should we tell him?” Cas whispered. 

“Nope, this will add to the list of charges,” Jimmy replied. 

**************************

Finn and Dean crept lightly towards the west house, Cas and Jimmy’s scents were strong with fear and worry, making them Alphas angry. 

“Should we shift?” Finn asked. 

Dean smiled and nodded if it was cats they wanted; they were going to get them. 

The two shifted, taking separate entrances, and Dean went around the back while Finn took the front. 

The crunching of bone and slight shriek was all Alistair heard from inside the warehouse. He looked around, grabbing the nearest henchman telling him to check it out. 

The thing about tigers in they are light on their feet and they can climb, Finn made it up to the rafters to survey the warehouse. It was a decent-sized hold over a hundred different shifters. It made Finn sick, thinking they would do this to one another selling fellow shifters for their pelts or as breeders. 

Finn sniffed the air looking for Jimmy and Cas. They weren’t too hard to find the only snow leopards in the building. 

Finn's head shot up when he heard a roar and gunshot, making his way down and heading in that direction. He was relieved to see his brother standing over the man whose throat had been ripped out. 

“ _ You ok?” Finn asked.  _

_ “Yeah, missed me,” Dean replied, sniffing the air.  _

They both padded their way towards their mates, Cas and Jimmy looked up when they saw them smiles spread across their faces. 

“Look out,” Cas yelled as Alistair tried and failed to get the drop on Finn and Dean. 

The tigers leaped out of the way, causing Alistair to crash into the cage. Jimmy grabbed Alistair holding him against the cage. 

“Did we mention we have mates?” Jimmy bit out. 

“Impossible, Mrs… Mrs. Milton said,” Alistair gasped out. 

Jimmy let go, “she what?” He asked. 

Alistair rubbed his throat, “she said you weren’t mating anyone; she kept you away from the tigers,” he replied through a loud voice. 

The sound of sirens whooping made everyone jump. Dean and Finn shifted, tying Alistair up, opening the cage, letting Cas and Jimmy out. 

The police charged in yelling, they put their hands up and explained everything that had happened. 

“So, your adopted mother was in on it?” The detective asked. 

“Yes, Can we go when you arrest her?” Jimmy asked, resting his head on Finn's chest. 

“I don’t see why not,” the detective replied, taking notes. 

“Let go home,” Dean said, pulling Cas along. 

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the story.

Mrs. Mllton tried to worm her way out of being convicted. Still, the testimony Alistair gave put the nail in the coffin, so to speak, his husband apologized profusely to Jimmy and Cas, saying he had no idea what she was up to and how if he had none, he would have put a stop to the whole thing. 

The trail didn't take long with the testimony of everyone involved and finally having closer on how and why their mother was murdered; they could move on and stop wondering why it happened the way it did. 

  
  


Cas and Jimmy pulled up to the ranch. All four of the boys that were living there were either adopted or were sent back with their parents, so the guys had the house to themselves for a while. 

Cas pulled open the screen door and smiled when he saw the candles and rose petals leading to the kitchen, Dean and Finn were both standing there holding a rose. 

"What is all this?" Cas asked, greeting Dean. 

"We thought you both deserved a night of romance, we don't have any kids coming in and well," Finn said, kissing Jimmy. 

" Thank you, both of you," Cas said, smiling.

Dean pulled out the chair for Cas while Finn seated Jimmy; they both got the food and set it on the table. 

"We made all your favorites and wine," Finn said, popping the bottle. 

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other and then back at Finn. 

"We were going to wait but umm," Cas looked at Dean and put his head down. 

"Holy shit, no way," Finn said, putting his hands on his head, pacing the kitchen. 

Dean looked confused, looking from his brother and back to Cas, shaking his head, not understanding. 

"I'm," Cas looked at Jimmy. 

"We are pregnant," Jimmy said. 

Dean and Finn grabbed their mates and kissed them, saying how happy they were, and they were going to wait, but now seemed like the right time pulling out boxes from their pockets. 

Jimmy was nodding before Finn even asked, Cas too. 

"I guess that's a yes," Dean said, laughing, slipping the ring on to Cas' finger. 

***************************************

Cas paced the hall waiting for Jimmy to come back front the bathroom, they were six months along hardly surviving the morning sickness, poor Jimmy got it the worst between the two of them. Finn was excellent, making sure Jimmy was ok bringing him things to try and help settle his stomach, but now in the second trimester, things seemed to be evening out. 

"How would have thought twins the first go," Jimmy said, rubbing his belly. 

"I'm happy with one for now," Cas said with a smile, rubbing his belly and laughed when the kitten kicked. 

"Ready?" Cas asked. 

"As I am eve going to be," Jimmy replied, smiling at his brother. 

The doors opened, and the music started it was a simple wedding they didn't have much family, so there weren't many people to invite, but that's how they like it, the four of them sharing a lifetime. 

They had Pamela and Sonny as witnesses. Pamela was more than happy to attend the wedding and was proud of how far along Jimmy and Cas were, she thought back to when they had first met, cowering under the bed and now she was watching them walking down the aisle getting married. 

Dean went fist, "Cas, I love you, and I think I have loved you before I met you. The night you came into my life was, I don't know how to describe the feeling of joy you brought to me. It was a rough start getting you out from under the bed and from behind Jimmy, but here were are getting married." He took a shaky breath before going on, "I don't know what I would do without you, as your Alpha I promise to love, protect and cherish you as long as I live," Dean finished sniffing and wiping a tear away. 

"Dean, thank you for your kindness and support, and most of all, your love. I remember when I saw you for the first time, I knew you were it, my Alpha forever and always. As your Omega, I promise to love, support you to the best of my ability. 

Finn and Jimmy were next. 

"Jimmy, like Dean and Cas, I don't know what I would do without you. I knew you were mine the second I looked into your eyes the love you have for Cas is amazing. I and happy and grateful to be apart of that love, so, as your Alpha, I promise to love, support, and protect you until out last days," Finn finished smiling and wiping a tear away. 

"Finn, I don't know how to tell you or show you how much I love you. I never thought that Cas and I would find anyone. We spent our whole lives locked away and you helped me in so many ways that you don't even know about, thank you for always being someone I can come to and talk to if I need you, I love you more than i can express in word. As your Omega, I promise to love and support you until our last days."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading Comments, Questions and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
